Stricken
by AlphaSketch
Summary: Timothy Drake has kept his Panic Disorder a secret for years. What happens when one accident leads to a family member finding out?Will the others? COVER ART IS NOT MINE
1. Panic

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Warning: The 'Panic' series, contains the following: Graphic Depictions of Self Harm/Self Mutilation, Thoughts of Suicide, Course Language, Anxiety, Rude Comments, Panic Disorder, and Panic Attacks. If any of these warnings seem triggering to you, I do not suggest that you read this story.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 21**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 18**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 15**

 **Damian (Robin): 13**

 **Note:If you came from my story 'Bat Bros', know that this chapter is almost exactly like my one-shot 'Panic', only I did make a lot of changes. Please read this even if you read the one shot in 'Bat Bros'.**

 **I DO ACCEPT REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS THAT ARE RELEVANT TO THIS STORY**

 **Panic**

Timothy Drake is not necessarily the 'secretive' type. Sure, he does have a secret identity and he does fight crime and he does live with other vigilantes, but that being said, he does keep some other secrets.

Some that he should have told someone about.

Some that should not have stayed secrets for so long.

And some that if told, could save his life.

For instance, when Tim was seven, he was diagnosed with 'Panic Disorder'. The doctors said that he inherited it, but Tim knew otherwise.

Janet and Jack Drake always expected a lot from Tim and he would meet those expectations, even if it caused anxiety. Massive amounts of anxiety can cause someone to develop 'Panic Disorder'.

It's his parent's fault.

Having 'Panic Disorder' leads to being more susceptible to panic attacks, meaning that if his parents ever pushed him too far and caused high levels of anxiety, Tim will have a panic attack.

Of course, having any kind of disorder made him appear 'flawed' in his parents' eyes.

 _'Why couldn't we have had a normal one, Jack?'_

 _'I told you that you should have aborted him.'_

 _'I didn't know he would turn out like this.'_

So he had to stop it, he had to stop the panic attacks from happening. But how could he? His parents wouldn't let up on the pressure and so he always had anxiety. So, Tim did the only thing he could think of with his ridiculously clever brain:

He learned that he could post-pone that panic attack if he caused himself pain. It has to be self-inflicted otherwise, it won't work.

Years later, Tim still uses that 'method'. I mean, what kind of super hero could he be if he had panic attacks?

Tim learned that his attacks normally were not triggered by stress, but just by mere thoughts of his parents. After all, they are the cause for his disorder. He has been able to put off the attacks until he was alone. Making it so that none of his family members see him like that. No one has discovered his secret yet.

Then Jason just had to screw it up.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Tim sighed as he glanced at the Bat-Computer's clock.

'2:37'

He has been working on the edit of his most recent case's file for four hours now.

Tim thought about the many times he stayed up late for his parents. He subconsciously reached his right hand to his left wrist and dug his nails into the flesh. He would stay up late just to finish extra work. Tim used the mediation that he learned a couple of years back to calm his heart-rate.

 _In…_

 _'Why did our son have to be broken?'_

 _Out…_

 _'How will he run a company like this?'_

 _In…_

 _'Timothy, you know how we feel about touching. I will get the belt if I have to.'_

 _Out…_

 _'Timothy! What have we told you about talking?'_

 _In-_

"Babybird, you down here?"

 **Shit.**

"Ye-Yeah." Tim stuttered, still trying to slow his heart-rate.

Jason made his way to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the back of the chair, "You okay, Tim? You don't sound so good."

"W-What? Yeah. Yeah, I'm f-fine." Tim forced out. He could feel the anxiety starting to claw it's way into his heart, speeding it up again. _'Damn it, Jason! Go away!'_

Jason started to make his way closer to the chair before a possibility came to mind, "Oh shit, are you watching porn?"

Tim, mid-panic attack, couldn't help but bleach over what Jason was assuming. "Wha-What? No! I-I'm-" Tim cut himself off in favor of digging his nails into his skin harder, hard enough to draw blood. He won't be able to stop the attack if Jason keeps talking to him and doesn't go away.

Jason raised an inquisitive eyebrow, even though Tim can't see it, "Okay," he drawled, "then what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Jason stepped closer.

Tim tried to answer but his tongue was feeling like sand-paper at this point.

 _Thump_

 _'Timothy, Janet and I will be gone for a few months. Make sure to read those books I gave you.'_

 _THUMP_

 _'You were bred to be my heir. Do not forget your purpose.'_

 _THUMP!_

 _'You might have been planned, but you are not wanted.'_

Jason could hear Tim's breath speeding up and immediately grew worried.

"Babybird?" Jason spun the chair towards him and saw Tim hyperventilating and clutching his chest.

 **Fuck.**

He took note of Tim's appearance and tried to figure out what was wrong.

 ** _Erratic heart-beat._**

 ** _Chest pain._**

 ** _Dilated pupils._**

Three signs of a very bad panic attack.

 **FUCK**

Jason quickly kneeled in front of his distraught little brother and held him by his shoulders.

"Tim. Babybird, I need you to look at me."

Two dilated blue pools of fear and anxiety met Jason's worried green eyes.

"Watch me breath and copy what I do, okay? Match my breathing." Jason started to breath slowly.

"Just like this. In…"

 _'Welcome to Wayne Manor, Tim. Hopefully you will call it home some day.'_

"Out…"

 _'Hi, I'm Dick! You must be Timmy, my new little brother. I like you already.'_

"In…"

 _'Why don't you talk? Eh, guess it doesn't matter. I'm Jason.'_

"Out…"

' _Welcome to the flock, Babybird.'_

Once Tim's breathing was back to normal, Jason brought him into spine-crushing hug.

"I don't know what caused you to have a panic attack, but I want you to know that you're safe. You are with us and not your parents. As long as you are with me, and we are brothers, I won't let anything deathly bad happen to you." He whispered.

It was seven minutes later when Jason finally let go and Tim looked at the floor shamefully. Jason stared at him questioningly before remembering something.

"You knew you were getting an attack. That's why you avoided my questions.

Tim nodded and Jason sighed, "You get these often, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question but Tim nodded.

The oldest in the room ran a hand thought his white bangs in thought.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped you."

Tim shook his head.

"No?" What do you mean 'no'?" Jason asked incredulously.

Tim gulped, "My-My parents said th-that-" He cut himself off with a choked sob before continuing, "That it w-was bad to sh-show weakness. T-To them, my disorder is a we-weakness." He finished.

Jason looked at him confusedly, "Wait, disorder?"

Tim blushed and nodded, "Panic Disorder." He whispered.

"Fuck. How could we not know about this?" Jason asked himself.

"I learned how to post-pone the attacks." Tim answered.

"How?" Jason asked, "The effects could be worse if you try to stop it."

Tim mutely showed Jason his bleeding wrists.

"Shit." Jason ran to the first aid kit and sat in front of Tim. He gently grabbed Tim's left wrist and wiped the blood off. "Why would you do this to yourself?" Jason asked once he saw the half moon nail marks.

Tim shrugged.

"You're gonna have to give me a better answer than that, Tim." Jason said.

Tim shrugged again, causing Jason to sigh.

"Babybird, You know that I can't let you hurt yourself." Tim nodded which Jason took as a sign to continue, "So if you ever feel the urge to do this or you know that you're going to have a panic attack, come to me. Please."

Tim looked into Jason's eyes as if looking for something. He must have found it because he nodded and tearfully hugged his big brother. Jason wrapped his arms around Tim and used one hand to rub comforting circles into Tim's back.

"It's okay."

Tim sobbed harder into Jason's chest.

"I'll protect you."

 **A/N: Yay! The first chapter of Stricken! I know that it's almost exactly the same as my one-shot in 'Bat Bros.' but I needed to add this as the first chapter. Please review and leave suggestions!**


	2. Wake Up

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Warning: The 'Panic' series, contains the following: Graphic Depictions of Self Harm/Self Mutilation, Thoughts of Suicide, Course Language, Anxiety, Rude Comments, Panic Disorder, and Panic Attacks. If any of these warnings seem triggering to you, I do not suggest that you read this story.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 21**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 18**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 15**

 **Damian (Robin): 13**

 **This is a request/suggestion for:** **Nadia Zindani**

 **I ACCEPT REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS ONLY IF THEY ARE RELEVANT TO THIS STORY**

 **Wake Up**

It has been thirteen days, six hours and forty-seven minutes since Tim had a panic attack. That's a new record.

Tim settled down in his computer desk chair. Ever since he found out, Jason has been helping him with his anxiety and stress levels. Whenever Tim starts to feel particularly stressed out, Jason will drag him away from his work to spar.

Tim used to think that if anyone ever found out about his disorder, than they would abandon him. From how Jason has been helping him, Tim realized where he was wrong. That being said, he does not plan on telling everyone else anytime soon.

Tim turned his head to his bedroom door when he heard someone knock.

"Come in." He called.

Jason walked into the bedroom dressed in a tuxedo and with another one slung over his arm.

"What is it, Jason?" Tim asked suspiciously.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Calm down, it's not like a brought a bomb into your room."

…

"That was one time and you know it!"

"What do you want, Jason?" Tim sighed.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you forgot."

Tim went through all of his plans for today and found nothing except for organizing the bird-a-rang containers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tim said plainly.

Jason threw the extra tux at Tim's head, "The Golden Bridge Charity Gala is tonight and we are all going." He smirked evilly before sauntering out of the room.

Tim groaned and slammed his head onto the desk. Jason knows how much he hates these things. Tim grabbed the tux that fell to the floor when he moved and started to get ready for the party filled with rich pigs and gross colored champagne.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Oh, Mister Drake. It's good to see you." Another guest greeted him as they made their way deeper into the gala. Tim nodded his acknowledgment before edging away from the high society of Gotham and leaning against one of the only shadow-cloaked walls.

"Hiding from your adoring fans, Babybird?" Jason chuckled. Tim rolled his eyes.

"They're fans of my company and they are only speaking to me so that their companies have the possibility of having a future with Drake Industries." Tim growled.

Jason's smirk turned into a sympathetic smile before he left. Tim thought that he just didn't want to talk anymore, but a second later, Jason was standing in front of him with two glasses of the murky champagne.

"I haven't had alcohol in almost a week, thanks to Alfred, and you look like you need it." Jason handed him one of the thing glasses and raised his for a toast. Tim clinked his glass against Jason's. "To being fuck-ups." Tim rolled his eyes at Jason's attempt at a toast.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Jason and Tim spent the most of the gala talking in the corner, hiding from everyone.

"Be right back." Jason said before he left. Probably to the restroom. He did have seven glasses of champagne.

Tim was starting to space-out when someone approached him.

"Oh, Mr. Drake! What on earth are you doing hiding away like that?" Miss Surpenso asked.

Miss Surprenso was a forty-two year old woman who married the owner of 'Dellfath Core'. She wore crude amounts of make-up all the time and she gossiped about everyone. She was also not afraid to share her opinion. Making her one of the rudest people that Tim has ever had the misfortune to meet.

"Good evening, Miss Surprenso." Tim greeted.

"Hmm." Surprenso hummed, "When do you plan on managing Drake Industries, my dear? It has been, what, eight years since Janet and Jack died?"

Tim forced a smile, "Seven years, actually. And I plan on managing Drake Industries when I am twenty-one. I am barely fifteen and I am starting online college courses when I turn sixteen." He informed her.

"Oh, well in six years or so, you should look into a partner-ship with Dellfath Core. With your company's 'Medical and Engineering Team' and our 'Sciences Division', we could quite possibly top Wayne Enterprise!" Surprenso laughed gleefully.

Tim smiled his fake smile once again, "Actually, I was thinking of merging with Wayne Enterprise. As, I am also the heir to that company **.[1]** It would be easier to manage both by developing the smaller one, in this case Drake Industries, with the larger one, Wayne Enterprise."

Mrs. Surprenso's smile faded but she quickly converted it into a scowl, "I guess your father was right," Tim stiffened, "You will drive his company into the ground." And with that, she huffed and stomped away.

' _Is he still fit to be an heir?'_

 _'Yes, but he will drive my bet on my life that he will drive my company into the ground.'_

Tim started to feel light headed so he looked for Jason. He could feel it clawing it's way out of his chest. The familiar pain of burning lungs.

Jason was by Dick.

He needs to get over there.

But Dick will see.

Jason laughs at something and turns his head, catching Tim's eye. Tim started to breath faster and his hand instinctively went to his left wrist. Jason paled and with out an explanation to Dick, sprinted to Tim.

Tim sank down into the corner and pulled his knees to his chest. Jason kneeled next to him.

"It's okay, Babybird. You've been doing so well. Everything's okay." Jason grabbed both of Tim's wrists so that he couldn't hurt himself. Tim shook his head.

Everything was not okay.

His parents were right.

He ruins everything.

"Timmy. Tim. I need you to match my breathing. You know how to do that, yeah? Do what I do." Jason started to breath in and out. Like he did when he first caught Tim having a panic attack.

Tim tried to match his breathing but he could hear the chatter of the Gala and his name.

 _'…always knew he would screw it up…'_

 _'….not fit….Jack was better…'_

 _'….screw-up…'_

Apparently Jason could hear it too because he grit his teeth and helped Tim stand up.

"Okay, we're gonna get out of here. We're gonna go outside, okay? Come on." Jason guided Tim outside, ignoring the looks that they got.

Tim turned his head and saw multiple people staring.

Including Dick.

Bruce and Damian must have been on the other side of the room.

But Dick was there.

And he was looking at both of them with a mixture of worry and confusion in his eyes.

Tim ignored Dick's gaze the best he could and focused more on his breathing.

"Just focus on breathing, Babybird. Ignore them. We're almost there." Jason whispered the comforting words into Tim's ear.

Jason walked Tim all the way to one of the downstairs guest rooms and sat him down on the edge of the king-sized bed. Jason crouched in front of Tim and kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

"It's okay. Everything's okay. Just watch my breathing like you did the other day." Jason started to do the breathing exercises like he the first time and Tim copied him.

Tim almost had his breathing under control when he heard the door open.

 _'They're going to see me. They're going to know how messed up I am.'_

Tim started hyperventilating again. Jason cursed and glared at the new arrival before trying to calm Tim down again.

"Hey. It's okay. If everything was not okay, I would tell you. Remember that one time where you got kidnapped by Penguin and I had to save your ass? We had to jump out of a twenty-story building and only I had a grapple-line so I asked you if you trusted me and you said-"

 _'_ _I trust you with my life, Jason.'_

"Well I need you to trust me here. Just breathe. You're safe." Jason pulled Tim into a hug and started to comfortingly thread his fingers through his hair. "You're safe."

It took seven minutes for Tim to finally get his breathing back under control but when he did, he remembered the room's other occupant.

Tim looked up to the door to see Dick, staring at them with a mixture of sadness and worry in his eyes.

"Timmy?"

Jason tensed next to him. He must have forgotten that someone else was in the room as well.

"Timmy, what's going on?" Dick slowly made his way to the bed and crouched next to Jason and Tim.

He didn't trust his voice so Tim turned to Jason.

"Are you sure, Babybird?" Jason asked cautiously. Tim hesitantly nodded before hiding his face in Jason's tuxedo jacket, not wanting to see Dick's face when Jason told him.

"Sure about what? Jason, what's wrong with him?" Dick asked worriedly.

Jason growled, "There's nothing wrong with him." Dick apologized and waited for Jason to continue. "Tim, he. He has a disorder," at Dick's surprised look he quickly continued, "Nothing too bad. But he has Panic Disorder."

"What? How did we not know?" Dick asked, shocked at the new revelation.

Jason shrugged, "I'm still asking myself that. I just found out recently, actually."

Dick nodded, showing that he understood but he was clearly still confused, "Then what causes them? The panic attacks." Dick clarified.

Tim tensed and Jason gripped him tighter, "His douche canoe parents." Jason used the particular insult that he knows makes Tim smiled. Judging by how Tim's shoulders were slightly shaking, he was holding in his laughter.

"Wait, so his parents cause his attacks? But, how?" Dick asked.

Jason sighed, he did not want to explain this, "You know how his parents were fucktards, right?" Dick nodded. "Well they put a lot of pressure on Tim and that caused him massive amounts of anxiety. Massive amounts of anxiety can give someone panic disorder. Since his parents were the cause of the disorder, his attacks are triggered by them. If someone mentions them or if someone else causes him anxiety, he is reminded of them." Jason explained.

Dick looked at Tim sadly and slowly made his way closer to them. Dick opened his arms slightly, looking at Jason imploringly. Jason sighed but carefully handed Tim over to Dick. Tim was obviously close to falling asleep, so he did not resist.

That's how Bruce found his three oldest sons in the morning. Tim curled up against Dick and Jason sleeping on Dick's shoulder still in their silk suits.

 **A/N: Yay! Second chapter is done! I am loving how the story is turning out! Please send in requests/suggestions! :D**

 **[1] Yes, Tim is the heir to Drake Industries and Wayne Enterprise. Dick and Jason don't know how to run a company and don't want to be businessmen and a Damian is too young.**

 **Yes, I purposefully made it so Dick does not find out about Tim's 'method' of stopping the attacks. I am working on everyone's suggestions/requests so please send me some if you have any! I will try to update once a week. School started so I will be busier, but I will still write! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon :D**

 ** _QUESTION TIME!_**

 **Do you guys think that Dick should be more involved or should he just be on the side-lines? Leave your opinion in the reviews but keep in mind that he does not know about Tim's 'method' for controlling the attacks.**


	3. UPDATE

PLEASE READ THIS

I am so sorry for being absent for a little while but I do have a good reason. On the 14th of September, my landlord (We are renting this house) came at 8:00 at night and told us that he was raising our monthly rent by A LOT. So, my parents went searching for a new house. What happened next sort of sounds un-real. We found a house on Tuesday, my parents went to see it on Wednesday and they signed the lease on Thursday. We have to move by the end of the month.

Yeah. I've been busy. I have already packed three and a half boxes and have gotten rid of SOOOO much useless junk. We are having garage sales every weekend which means that I am busy all week since I am in school now.

Not only that, but I think I have anxiety. (Ironic considering what Stricken is about) I talked to my friends who have it and told them how I feel about certain things. They said that I probably have it and considering that one of them's mother is a psychiatrist, I believe them. I told my parents and they tell me it's nothing. My mom even said, "We don't need to go to a professional to know that you're a worrier." It's not that I'm a 'worrier', it's that when I get stressed, my chest hurts and I can't breath right. They think it's just me worrying about being a worrier, but I know it's more.

I want to be professionally diagnosed before I have an anxiety attack at school. But don't worry, I'm just a 'worrier'. -_-

Not only that, but we got rear-ended the other day. My back hurts and sometimes locks up like a 'charlie horse' and I still have to pack.

Believe me, I have been trying to write new chapters, for both Bat Bros and Stricken, but I am so busy and I have no inspiration right now considering that I have been depressed over my parents ignoring my possible disorder. (Thanks Mom and Dad!) note my sarcasm :)

Thank you so much for the support!


	4. Author's note

I can not express to y'all how sorry I am. It's been like four months and I am super duper sorry for not posting on any of my stories! I will be uploading soon and again, I am super sorry.

i know you probably don't want to hear excuses, but this is all that stopped me from uploading

-no inspiration

-I was more active on tumblr (supernatural blog)

-my cousin got a heart transplant (it was successful and she is now in a medical induced coma)

-my wifi was messed up for two weeks

-school is a bitch

-some guy has been following me home from the store for the past two weeks and keeps asking if I wasn't a ride home and then he follows me to my house (I'm honestly really scared)

That's about it. Feel free to talk to me and all that if you want to. :)


	5. Ignore Them

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Warning: The 'Panic' series, contains the following: Graphic Depictions of Self Harm/Self Mutilation, Thoughts of Suicide, Course Language, Anxiety, Rude Comments, Panic Disorder, and Panic Attacks. If any of these warnings seem triggering to you, I do not suggest that you read this story.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 21**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 18**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 15**

 **Damian (Robin): 13**

 **A BUNCH of y'all have said that Damian would most likely trigger a panic attack in Tim by mentioning his parents or making him feel inferior (which he does canonically) so I decided to write this for y'all in hopes of it helping me to get back into the wing of things.**

 **Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter :)**

 **I DO ACCEPT REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS THAT ARE RELEVANT TO THIS STORY**

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

 **Ignore Them**

It has been six days since Dick found out about Tim's disorder and he refuses to leave his younger brother alone. In Dick's eyes, Tim is a scared child who needs protection. In Tim's eyes, Dick is an overprotective mother-bird whom he can't get rid of.

Tim told Jason his problem with Dick and all he did was laugh. Jason was in Europe with Roy on a special mission that called for people willing to go undercover as mobsters. Tim could only call him during certain times and the fact that Jason was constantly in peril while on that mission, does nothing to heed Tim's anxiety. Not only that, but the fact that Tim wouldn't be able to do anything if Jason was in trouble was what made his anxiety feel like it was on the edge of a cliff, it could go either ways.

Tim sat in the library, the only place that Dick let him be in peace, as he read his favorite book, "Catcher in the Rye", and drank his favorite beverage, Iced coffee with one and a half tablespoons of milk.

He was able to focus on his book, and not on Jason being absent or Dick consistently worrying, when he forgot about one flaw in his plan of having a calm day.

Damian.

"What the hell are you doing, Drake?"

Tim sighed and threw his head back in exasperation. One quiet day. That's all he asked for. "What do you want, Demon?"

Damian crossed his arms and scowled at Tim, "Why are you avoiding Grayson?"

Tim sighed, "I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You are avoiding Grayson and I want to know why." Damian's glare seemingly became more intense, if that was even possible.

Tim shook his head and shut his book, "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you are avoiding the only one who actually likes you."

Tim stiffened and glared openly at Damian.

"I mean, not even your parents liked you, Drake. Isn't that why they continued to leave and forget about you?" Damian smirked.

Tim felt the familiar sensation of claws coming out of his lungs and into his throat.

 _"He's right."_

"It's just Grayson and Todd that even bother to try and like you."

 _"Even your parents didn't like you."_

"They pity you."

 _"Your parents didn't even want you."_

Damian looked at Tim confused as he was not witnessing the normal reaction to his taunting. He watched as Tim's eyes became wide and his breathing started to speed up.

Tim reached for his left wrist.

"Grayson!" Damian shouted out the door without taking his eyes off Tim. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about the fifteen year-old. "I think I broke, Drake!"

Dick's rushed footsteps could be heard all the way in the library as he sprinted towards his two brothers. He finally made it to the Library entrance and saw just what he was trying to prevent for the last six days.

"Shit." He cursed.

Dick ran to Tim and gathered him in his arms. He failed to notice how tightly Tim was gripping his left wrist along with the blood leaking out of old scars.

"Tim? Timmy?" Dick tried to snap Tim out of it, but he has never dealt with this before. Jason never told him what to do in this situation.

All of this happened while Damian stood off to the side watching closely, "What is happening to Drake?" He asked. Dick noticed the small quiver in his voice but didn't comment on it.

"Did you bring up his parents?" Tim tensed even more in Dick's arms as Damian looked at the two confusedly. When Damian didn't answer, Dick repeated the question with more urgency in his voice and looked the youngest in the eye.

Damian nodded shakily, "Yes. But I have no idea as to why he would have reacted like this."

Dick turned his attention back to Tim. "Timmy, I need you to listen. I have never done this before but I do know that we need to get your breathing under control. Breathe with me." Dick started to take in deep, slow breaths and watched as Tim tried to match them to the best of his ability.

It took four minutes before Tim was breathing normally and half-asleep in Dick's arms. Everything was quiet, just as he wanted.

"Does Father know?"

But he forgot about Damian.

 **A/N: Guess who's back, back again? Thank you for putting up with me throughout my hiatus and I am so sorry for not being active. I have read all of your reviews on my last update and I have a few replies.**

 **Unfortunately, I am unable to report my "stalker" to the police because I have no proof that I was being followed except for my brother seeing his car as well as the store's video cameras which I do not have access to and need a permit to see. If it happens again, I will take a picture of the dude's plate and try to get a picture of his face.**

 **Please send in more requests!**

 **Some of y'all have asked for my tumblr. I have a Supernatural blog called "queen-of-ass-butts". I am in the process of making another blog for my DC Universe related fanfictions as well as anything that has to do with DC. I will tell y'all when it is finished! ;)**

 **Thank you so much to all of y'all who asked how I was and how I dealt with the stalker. It means a lot, really. Especially after I have been so absent (which I apologize for).**

 **Lastly, I would like to welcome my new followers who have either followed both my stories or just this one, It makes me feel so appreciated when I get more followers and hear your wonderful encouragements! Thank y'all!**


End file.
